Aster
by Jimmy Candlestick
Summary: One-shot, set after the episode, "Schooled". Superboy, still dealing with Superman's rejection has a little chat with an unlikely - or at least unexpected - friend.


**I absolutely adored tonight's episode (Schooled). Batman has endeared himself to my heart ten-fold. He's great. Anyways, short little buddy here for you. I had an idea for it before the episode, but, because I'm a pretty canonical person (rule-follower...) I decided to wait until after the episode to write it. And, voila! (stupid accents...they don't work) the episode fit for this one-shot. Happy days! Please, enjoy. I apologize if either characters seem slightly OOC. **

* * *

Superboy sat with his legs hanging over the edge of the cliff side right out of the back door. While he had managed to remember that he was part of a team, and the team was his family, he still felt the hurt of rejection he got from Superman – his father. The night air was calming, and the smell of the sea was comforting. He'd been out here for an hour, maybe more, and knew it was around three in the morning. But, he wasn't all that tired.

"I know what it's like."

Superboy jumped, surprised that Batman had snuck up on him like this. "What?"

Batman didn't move, watching the ocean. "I know what it's like to be growing up without your father around."

Superboy shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do with this information. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what. He opted for an, "Oh?"

The Dark Knight sat beside him, an unusual act, Superboy thought. "It's hard, isn't it?"

Superboy looked down. "Uh, yeah. It is."

They both watched the waves for a bit. The moon was in and out of clouds, and Superboy vaguely wondered if there was a storm approaching. He sniffed the air, but nothing smelled different.

"I won't lie to you," Batman said, suddenly. "I don't know if he'll come around."

Superboy forced a half-smile. "You said that we Kryptonians have hard heads."

Batman smiled slightly back. If only slightly. "Yes, but this is different. _I_ don't even know how I would react if I found out someone had cloned me."

Superboy glared, standing suddenly. "Are you saying-"

"-I'm not saying anything. I am simply making observations." Batman stood with him. "I'm also trying to help you understand _why _he's acting the way he is. I'm not saying he's right. In fact, he's dead-wrong."

Superboy looked at his 'general', studying him. He had always understood Batman to be distant and aloof, ignoring – though not ignorant of – others emotions. Yet, here he was trying to _help _him. "So, what do I do?"

Batman didn't even seem to need a moment to think. "Nothing. You can't. Neither can I. Not much, anyway."

The boy of steel's shoulders slumped. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for, and it showed in his quiet reply, "Okay."

Batman nodded, and turned to walk away.

"He kind of mentioned that you would be able to help me learn more about my powers."

The subtle pitiful tone stopped him. Batman turned to face the boy. "He was wrong."

Again, Superboy's face fell.

"I'm sorry. I don't have the knowledge for that. I can only understand your powers from an outsider's perspective. Only he can teach you. I'll try to convince him of that, but no promises." Despite himself, Batman felt pity toward the boy, who's frame and countenance was even more dejected than before. He wasn't unfamiliar with this feeling. Bruce had felt it when he had first seen Dick after the boy had lost his parents. He turned back and placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder. "Look, I can't be your father. That's Superman's place. And, unless he's dead, he'll always be that. But, I can offer advice and help you when you need it."

Superboy met his gaze. His blue eyes held an uncertainty to them. Yet, they were more trusting than before. It was a small win, Batman knew. "Thanks."

Batman urged another slim smile for the boy. "Of course." He grew more serious once more. "Just remember, I'm not your father."

Superboy smiled back. "Of course."

The Dark Knight turned once more to leave. Then he stopped, again. "By the way, 'aster?' It has nothing to do with 'everything going all right.' I've already told Robin, but I thought you ought to know, too."

Superboy smirked, just a little. "I still like that use."

Batman sighed, though it was barely audible, and only the teen's super hearing was able to catch it, along with the muttered, "Robin's sentiments, too." Then the older hero raised his voice back to a normal level. "Now go to bed. Canary said she wanted to start your training early in the morning."

"Yes sir." Superboy followed Batman into the mountain, feeling like things were beginning to look more...aster.

* * *

**Dear readers, I know when you favorite, the notification arrives in my email, so please, review. I love feedback ever-so-much. -Jimmy C.**


End file.
